remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Pidgebomber
Pidgebombers are bird-like Mimics that can spew Haze. There are two versions of Pidgebombers, a flying version and a non-flying version. After the flying version is hit for some damage, it loses its wings and becomes the non-flying version. Tactics Tips & Attacks The Pidgebomber has a very simple pattern consisting of three jumps and haze spewing, after that the pattern will reset. (note that a grounded Pidgebomber's first move is unpredictable). Unlike other mimics, pidgebombers are not placed in an exact position, and seem to have random patterns on the first entry of a room. Aeronaut Hovering up on the same level with the Pidgebomber seems to be the best plan of attack in order to knock it out of the air; it removes you from the chance of it dropping bombs on your head. Once it is on the ground it is just a matter of staying out of the range of its frontal and rear attack and attacking it with your steam cannon. Ferric Hit it 3 times. After it starts to "bomb" jump above him and make a dive bomb attack. Jump on the ceiling. Then, after it uses sideways bombs, keep dive bombing (you can dive bomb then hold down then keep pressing s after you have bounced back up to dive bomb again). Crag Crag strategies depend upon which variety of Pidgebomber is being attacked. Typically the flying version may be attacked by swinging and hitting the bird, or by grabbing the ceiling and and hitting downward. Aiming upward and hitting is not recommended, unless the Pidgebomber has just dropped a bomb, otherwise the risk of damage is high (this problem is most pronounced during the first few Steam City missions with a new Crag). Once grounded, or if it never flew at all, either spam hit the Pidgebomber and then run to avoid its haze attack, or jump over top of it and attack down with the crag whip. You can easily defeat one if you are on lower terrain. You simply need to use your diagonal attack on them when they follow you, or, when they use their haze attacks. Additional Information Sprocket Information From Mimics of Steamport City: Pidgebomber: *This relative of the Pidgefly hovers while sending foul droppings below. When grounded, it defends itself with a stream of Haze. First Encounter: West End Ruins Quest Relevance *In the Mimicology Quest Pidgebomber Study (CY0052), the player must collect 40 Pidgebomber Feathers for Cypress. Unlike other Mimicology Quests, whose only rewards are 30 XP and a Sprocket, Pidgebomber Study's rewards also include 3 Prayer Feathers. *In the Extermination Quest Pidgebomber Extermination (AS0007), the player must kill 50 Pidgebombers per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *In the Extermination Quest Enraged Pidgebombers (AS0033), the player must kill 100 Enraged Pidgebombers per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming The set of 4 rooms (the upper path referenced in mission 1) with 4 Pidgebombers makes an excellent farming location. Kill the 4 Pidgebombers in the two rooms furthest to the right (and the Pidgefly in the small room with 1 Pidgebomber) and everything in the Pidgefly and Hazebug rooms to the left to respawn them. Related Enemies *Enraged Pidgebomber *Pidgefly *Flybeast *Pidgebees Category:Enemies Category:Steamport City Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies Category:Co-op Enemies